


Shepherd

by Koriember



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koriember/pseuds/Koriember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a crossroads, Corrin finds herself trapped between choosing her heritage or her loyalty. If only there was someone who could help our favorite dragon-princess out... Prequel to 'When Tactics Collide'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shepherd

Shepherd

"This way Kamui!" Ryoma insisted, stretching his arm out towards the white-haired dragon. Said princess was glancing between both armies, at a very fateful crossroads. Behind her stood Azura and Joker, the latter with knife drawn and ready to defend his beloved master's life. The former blankly stared at her surroundings, trying to formulate a plan,all the while trembling with fear.

"...Sister?" Sakura whispered, barely loud enough for the opposing side to hear.

"She's  _my_  sister!" Elise hissed, nervously looking at Corrin for reassurance.

"We're your family, Corrin," Xander announced confidently, Siegfried sheathed and arms reaching for his sister.

"B-but..." Corrin/Kamui whispered, being shut up by Ryoma. "I c-can't! You're making me choose!" Ryoma snarled.

"Don't tell me you're actually considering siding with the Nohrians!?" The samurai reeled at the suggestion, knuckles white against Raijintou.

"It's no complicated consideration siding with your own family, my sister," Xander thought aloud, voicing his doubts.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!" The princess stared off, trying to fight back her nervousness. Her arms were quivering and her legs gave in, forcing her to widen her already unstable stance.

"I-I... I..."

"What are you waiting for!?" Takumi yelled, losing faith in his sister.

"She actually harbors pity for the Hoshidans..." Leo realized. "Their brainwashing propaganda must have tampered with her naive-"

"Don't you dare speak to MY sister like that," Hinoka yelled through gritted teeth.

"Your sister? Haha... Cuteness may be in your traits, but it is certainly outclassed by your jokes!" Camilla taunted, hoisting her ax with a smirk.

"Have you made your choice?" Xander asked with a shred of patience, considering letting loose his cavalry and capturing Corrin by force alone.

Ryoma was thinking the same, wondering how fast he could run for Kamui before Sakura could rescue both of them to safety. "Let her choose with a clear mind," Ryoma stalled, hoping to buy time as he tried gesturing his plan subtly. "I know her feelings lie true."

The princess looked at Azura and Joker with a frown, her lip bleeding from her fangs sharp into her bottom lip, but her composure restored to one of acted strength.

"I'm sorry for forcing you guys into my fight," The dragon apologized. Azura and Joker both smiled, still forgiving her.

"Yours is my life's purpose to serve, Master Corrin," Joker said with a bow.

"This freedom I just recovered is not yet over," Azura assured. "We can make a run for it, if we can reach the river before them."

"Perhaps," Corrin thought aloud, thinking of a plan before straightening up and announcing her choice.

"I'm sorry everyone... It appears I have no choice but to-"

* * *

Robin took another slow breath before digging his knife slower and deeper into his marked hand. Keeping things clean was far beyond the question, so the tactician thought he could at least keep things quiet-

"What in the hell are you doing!?" Chrom wondered, head peeking through his friend's doorway and displaying a scowl of disdain. Robin raised his good hand in defense, smiling nervously.

"I'd rather not bear the mark of the religious cult that belongs to the country I might just hail from which we are receiving war reprimands from," The white-haired strategist blurted rapidly. All the while, blood splattered from his hand onto the floor and basin next to him, causing Chrom to wince.

"W-whatever, just... clean that crap up! And take better care of yourself, damn it?" Calling for Lissa and Maribelle and blurting something about a 'self-conscious fool' and 'getting blood all over the floor' Robin grinned sheepishly despite the numb pain in his hand. Healing and wrapping it himself, clearly not too thrilled at the ever-present Mark of Grima on his hand, Robin sat down and wrote down in his journal. The same journal in which most of his recent memories were archived in the likely prospect that he lose them again on his travels. Already midway through the book , Robin took the time to notice just how deep into the volume he had delved into. Just a year ago, he received the massive manuscript binding, a present from an anonymous 'Marth' who had seemed to take a liking to him before disappearing.

With a breath, he wrote deftly,

_It has been a long year of peace and prosperity in the land. Not a skirmish to be had aside from the typical petty thief or the marital scandals of the higher court. A problem I fortunately will not be participating in any time soon, no doubt due to my single nature in comparison to my former companions. The Shepherds still meet for a drink every now and then, but most of my time is dealt spending time in Castle Ylisstol, reading books and occasionally catching glimpses of Marth._

_She is quite charming, I'm sure._

_Then again, she has a fetish for Chrom, so I doubt I'd like to get involved in my best friend's promiscuous endeavors. Especially with Baby Lucina crawling around, fresh out of the fair Maiden's... Anyway... Enough of Marth and everyone with blue hair._

_But she is beautiful..._

_Ah, to have an adventure again would be amazing, more memories and more opportunities for me to learn of the world around me! I could do without the battles and bloodshed, of course. Perhaps I should chart a voyage to the continent of Chon'sin? Or Valm?_

_Maybe another time._

_I really should socialize more though. Most of the Shepherds are either married or about to be, no thanks to this war. But, aside from my apparent exclusion from the trend, I am proud of my ability to be the coefficient of so many of these families' existences. Perhaps I should pursue more knowledge of strategy and tactics? Ah, it is no use. I am quite used to seeing the prospect of family, especially from such a struggle as ours._

_Except for mine own, I suppose._

_My bitterness is rather consuming as of late. Perhaps Cordelia would like to talk again... Now that Chrom is married I might just be able to hold a solid conversation-_

"Master Robin, are you busy?" A voice called out from his doorway, causing the tactician to drop his pen and turn.

"Not anymore..." Robin said while turning, before eyeing the blue-haired swordsman leaning on his door. "...Marth."

"I'm afraid I have to get right to the point," Marth sighed, coming in and drawing her sword.

"What the," Robin yelped, reaching for his own but realizing it was not on his person. "Whatever you think I wrote about you is certainly not in malicious intent-"

"Who are you? Really?" Marth squinted, causing Robin to smirk at her childish display.

"I'd be surprised if you don't know me by now, Hero Princess," Robin mocked coyly, his smile disappearing when Falchion vibrated audibly when moved.

"You know what comes next, don't you. You came from the future! Only someone who did could anticipate these events so expertly!" Robin shrugged.

"Maybe I did. You actually were among the first people I saw when I regained consciousness in that field, you know," The tactician admitted. "Perhaps we came from the same 'doomed future' and I just happened to know how to alter the plans."

"You're holding back then," Marth accused, trying to piece together her facts, "How did you know Emmeryn was still alive?"

"Frankly I didn't," Robin admitted, notionally going back to the patrol in the seaside village where they had found the Exalt not even a year after her 'death.'

"Hardly a stone throw's away from Ylisstol," Marth added, "And hardly a bandit in sight."

"...Consider it a Shepherd looking for his sheep."

"That doesn't explain a thing," Marth said with a scowl.

"I... I can't explain it," Robin admitted. "Sometimes I just get these impulses... Random impulses to make a bold move. Thank goodness Chrom trusts me on them because more often than not my antics end up resulting in some revolutionary find!"

Marth thought to herself when Robin did display such habits. The fight in Ylisstol was easily manipulated by Robin, telling Chrom to crouch randomly, just seconds before the assassin's arrow came whistling over his head. That was before she appeared of course, warning Chrom of the assassin's long after he was made well aware.

In Plegia, Robin called off the Pegasus strike in favor of the ground cavalry, decimating Aversa's archers but still not preventing Emmeryn's sacrifice.

What more could he know?

"You know what comes in a few years then, huh?" Lucina asked earnestly, putting down her sword.

"What?"

"After Plegia held back on Ylisse, Valm came in and swept through the continent, devouring all in its path to achieve global dominance. And then after..."

"Calm down there doomsayer. You said Valm will invade?"

"Yes! And then the Grimleal after!" Lucina replied in earnest.

"W-w-wait, why haven't you told me this earlier?" Robin asked, frantically grabbing his maps and his books and writing down key notes and insights.

"Because I figured you would plan accordingly, judging by your recent courses of actions..." Lucina admitted. "Perhaps I had put too much faith in your abilities and not enough in your sheer luck." Robin winced, but continued on.

"Well... Do we have current intelligence on the Valmese continent?" Robin asked, sketching out a copy of the map onto his book.

"Well, if I recall correctly, Duke Virion and his servant Cherche should arrive back in Ylisse within the week-"

"Master Robin- and...Marth. You are requested by Lord Chrom in the throne room," Frederick brutally interrupted, clearly not anticipating the swordsman's presence.

"I'll take my leave then," Marth said with a smile, leaping out of Robin's window and rappelling down using his curtains.

"I... Uh... Is this about the Valmese invasion by chance?" Robin asked, to which Frederick raised his eyebrows questioningly. Clearly this was the first time he'd had such intel presented to him.

"And what do you know of a Valmese invasion?" The knight asked skeptically.

"Enough that a certain female warrior with healthy premonitions gave me some valuable intelligence on the Valmese fleet," Robin countered, before going down the stairs and leading Frederick, at a loss, down.

"It's actually nothing of the sort, but still-"

"I know, Frederick. I'll tell Chrom."

"Right."

A few flights of stairs and Robin found himself on the blue carpets of the Throne Room, where Chrom and a woman whom Robin would mistake as Anna but at the same time could distinguish differently. This one was younger, and had a different style of clothing on her, as if she had always been in the colder weather.

"Anna?"

"That's right! Though I've never been in these strange worlds before, so no doubt my sisters have been out and about, no?"

"That's about right," Chrom said saltily, the bitterness of being scammed still leaving a foul aftertaste.

"Anyway, Robin, I called you here for guidance," Chrom admitted, smiling nervously at the Anna.

"On what?"

"If this scam is worth it," Chrom sighed, pointing at a scroll on his throne.

"Probably," Robin guessed, taking the hint.

"It's an outrealm, though none we've been to," Chrom explained, taking out the collection of the Shepherd's outrealms they've been to. All of them involved ancient heroes of some type and time, and their Einherjar reflected thusly. Such figures had been pivotal in reinforcing the Shepherd's meager numbers when engaged in a larger front. Now expired, the cards lay useless in Chrom's drawer, wondering for the day they'd be called to fight for their master once more.

"This one is different. They're real people. It's not an outrealm per say... more like long range warp staff to lands unknown..."

"And why would we need this?"

"Marth had a talk with you too, huh?" Chrom asked, to which Robin nodded. "I know a lot more than she planned on letting us know, and let me tell you one thing she didn't tell you- That mark on your hand means something."

"The Mark of Grima, I know that."

"It means a lot worse than you think, and trust me when I say we're going to need help. Help that neither Plegia nor Ragna Ferox cannot give. Valmese invasions will drain us and the Grimleal will sweep through us like crumbs on a dune. Long story short - we are screwed. And a conscription is not advisable due to our lack of content populace at the moment..."

"So you plan to go to this continent and..."

"The Shepherds need more than just us, Robin."

"You mean to recruit them?" Robin asked incredulously.

"Listen to me Robin... Marth knows a lot more than she lets on, but she speaks truth no matter how far fetched. We. Are. Dead."

"But..."

"You've already set things in motion that I have not anticipated," Marth called out from a dark corner in the throne room, causing everyone to turn. "I had to make sure you all were informed."

"In what manner?" Chrom asked innocently.

"In my manner," Marth scowled, before fading into a smile. "...Father."

* * *

"So we go in, and try to enlist however so many troops as we can, repel the Fell Dragon, blah blah good guys win, and then what?"

"It's not gonna be that easy," Robin sighed. "They won't be convinced to leave their home and join forces with a ragtag group of foreigners. Especially with the coin we have."

"This Anna said something about a growing conflict between two nations. Perhaps we could swing the tide in return for a favor?" Chrom asked. Robin shook his head adamantly.

"Who are we to play a game of life and death? Even if the stakes are our own, we have no right interfering with their wars by whim."

"What if it wasn't whim," Lucina asked, voice low. "What if we do as Shepherds do and protect the downtrodden? War is brutal and cruel, and survivors and the broken are always left in its wake. That's where we come in."

"You mean to-"

"I mean to find whoever is in the crossfire, and help them."

"It's a plan," Robin admitted, "But we have no means to convince them, even with our meager help."

"We're fighters, Master Tactician," Lucina reminded, "We solve problems through force and through action."

"And diplomacy." Robin countered, "Seeing that I can count our number with the fingers on my hands. We're not exactly a war machine."

"And you think you can parley between two warring nations?" Chrom asked in disbelief. Robin smiled and took a pawn off his chessboard with a smile.

"All we need are the right pieces. They'll join our cause once they see our danger. Their danger."

"I'll rally the Shepherds, those available at least, just in case, M'lord." Frederick left with smart precision, his footsteps fading off. Robin turned to Chrom and Lucina.

"Grima will destroy this world, this we know. No matter how far away they are, they are subject to his destruction," Lucina added. "No where is safe if the Fell Dragon manifests."

"We just need to tell that to them," Robin winced. "And your little 'Mark of Naga' isn't going to quite sell it." Lucina sighed in agreed defeat.

* * *

A number of shepherds had been rallied to join Robin and Chrom, so that their number was nearing 30 in strength. It should be enough, Robin hoped. At least they had some key leaders like Lon'qu, Sully, and Sumia among them. Was Kellam there? Probably. Chrom's question shook him from his reverie.

"And if we fail at having them join us?"

"Then we join them first," Robin sighed, "And hope they return our favor. They will listen in time."

"They have no choice but to do so."

And with that, the Shepherds stepped through the portal.

* * *

"...I... I have no choice but to-" A blur and a flash of light blinded everyone in the vicinity, and in when the smoke and dust faded, there stood a number of warriors no one had ever seen before, surrounding the trio in the middle.

Corrin gasped at the soldiers who manifested out of thin air around her, closing off her escape. They were dressed in armor and clothing she had never even read about before. Though small in number, she smelled the scent of experience on them, not so much unlike Gunther.

"Wh-Who are you?" Corrin asked, causing the white-haired man in the coat to turn around, lost in her eyes for a second longer than he anticipated.

"I think we just found our 'weak and weary,' buddy," Chrom whispered.

"Who are you and who do you fight for?" Corrin repeated, pointing Yato at Robin. "You! What's your name? And who does your blade serve?"

"R-Robin. We? Well... I serve humanity." Robin turned to both Xander and Ryoma and sized up the situation rapidly.

"And I have a very good reason why your armies should not be facing each other right now."

"And why is that?" Ryoma and Xander laughed, a multitude of weapons pointed at the Shepherds.

"Because..." Robin stared around him, no escape. Fantastic. He had to stall. "Two nations fighting each other will bleed you both dry."

"Ha, fool. He underestimates Nohrian might! Our forces will sweep through these Hoshidan scum with nary a scratch to our ass!" Xander chuckled.

"Like hell you would," Ryoma retorted, drawing Raijintou. "And what would a stranger who appears out of nowhere know of our struggle?"

"Blah, blah, Grima, we're all going to die, apocalypse," Chrom summarized under his breath, catching Corrin's attention. Said Princess turned to both the Prince and the Tactician, trying to piece together what was happening before her.

"Answer swiftly and honestly or you will die as quickly as you appeared, stranger," Xander taunted, drawing Siegfried with a dark flame accompanying.

"I... I-" Robin was choked off by the white-haired girl, who raised Yato skyward.

"Brother! Brother!" Corrin yelled, pointing at Xander and Ryoma equally. "This is my choice! While Nohr and Hoshido were fighting a fruitless war, another player moves their pieces in secret! These warriors-" She pointed at Robin and the others, "Know of this! So please! Put down your weapons and listen to me!" Chrom whistled in mild amazement, commending the quick thinking of the girl among the group.

"Nice acting," Robin whispered under his breath. Corrin nodded barely and responded in kind.

"You guys  _are_  telling the truth, right?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"What in the..."

"...She knows of this supernatural struggle? I heard stories in the legends but..."

Hesitantly, Xander and Ryoma put down their weapons and stepped hesitantly towards Corrin. Lon'qu bared his edge against the samurai but by Robin's order, stood down.

"Tell us then, soothsayer," Ryoma asked, kneeling in stance in view of his sister.

"Your witchcraft... if it has corrupted Corrin in any form..." Xander started, but a kind smile from Corrin shut him up.

"While I might not know everything yet..." Corrin stalled, glaring at Robin and Chrom, "I'm sure these warriors know more than I do."

Robin nodded nervously and took out his scroll, simply labeled 'Ylisse.'

"Tell me... What do you know of the divine dragons?"

* * *

Lucina gaped in shock as Robin and Chrom came out of the portal with an expression of bewilderment.

"What happened! What did you guys-" The shepherds came out now, one by one, none of them the worse for wear, but still looking as stunned as their leaders.

And then Corrin came through, head held high and a slight smile on her face.

"Who are-"

Ryoma and Xander followed, baring their teeth and weapons at each other but maintaining control. And after them, retainer and warrior alike manifested in the throne room, both Hoshidan and Nohrian. The tension was high but so were the stakes, it seemed.

Running over to Robin and Chrom, Lucina whispered loudly.

"What happened!?"

"They listened... And they heeded our call for help," Robin replied blankly, almost cryptically.

"I sense terms."

"There are none... I'm just surprised they listened with the zeal they did..."

"So you mean..." With a wave, a red and gold blur swept by, shutting them up and raising his lightning katana in the air.

"That is enough naysay about us," Ryoma scowled, ordering his retainers and elite soldiers in formation as to take accountability. Xander did likewise, except on the other side of the throne room.

"Three divisions," Chrom mused. "Ylissean, Hoshidan, and Nohrian."

"No division," Corrin insisted, holding Xander with one arm and Ryoma with the other.

"Kamui... you may be raised by Nohrian-" Ryoma started.

"And born of Hoshidan," Corrin continued, "I do like Corrin a lot more, no offence. But this is a war we cannot be split upon. I do not care of your rivalries and your hostilities... I was kidnapped by Nohr, for heaven's sake! Azura was kidnapped by Hoshido! But we fight together now, I beg of you!"

"If... You are lucky we love you so much," Xander sighed, Camilla, Leo and Elise backing him up.

"So be it," Ryoma announced, Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura behind him. "For our world's sake, we fight together, Nohrian. Even if your kind killed my father..."

"Then it is settled?" Robin hoped, gazing upon his Shepherds with beaming pride. A wyvern rider interrupted the gaggle as near a hundred heads turned towards Cherche.

"Lord Chrom! I bear horrible news! Valm-"

"Is sailing to our borders as we speak? Cherche of House Virion, was it?" Robin asked with the suave only rehearsal and pure sex appeal could emit. Corrin smirked and Chrom shook his head. Lucina cocked her head, not understanding Robin's intent.

"Y-yes, M'lord."

"You are not Ylissean, but do you fight for our future?"

"I... I suppose so? I mean, it's not apocalyptic, it's merely full-scale invasion-" Ryoma turned suddenly to his platoon and screamed a battle cry.

"SHEPHERDS OF HOSHIDO, OUR FUTURE IS AT STAKE! WILL YOU JOIN ME IN GLORIOUS COMBAT TO DEFEAT OUR COMMON FOE?"

"AYE!" Xander smiled and turned to his own.

"Shepherds of Nohr, our enemy is not among us, and Hoshido is our... ally. So allow me to be the first to offer your future my life! Who will stand with me!"

"AYE!" Robin grinned madly and turned to Chrom and his own Shepherds.

"I know that look, madman," Lucina said with a laugh.

"Shepherds of Ylisse! Our race still has hope! There is always hope where those with a will to fight stand their ground! Will you fight alongside our new brothers and sisters and save humanity!?"

"AYE!" Corrin looked at all three countries' finest warriors and then to her own sword. Raising it to the sky, she let loose a valiant cry.

"Shepherds! We stand together! We will all see this through as one! And my dream is when this is all over... This unity will never stop. Is that enough to ask of you?"

"AYE!" The Nohrians and Hoshidans shouted in unison, Ylisse not sure how to respond. Just realizing how quickly she had formed a temporary peace between two warring nations, Corrin retreated to the back, where Robin and Chrom stood.

"We are at your ready, Tactician," Ryoma saluted, katana raised sharply skyward.

"The Ylissean devil," Xander mused, "Let us see if his strategy is truly that of renown."

"Then it is time," Robin announced proudly, holding a compilation of notes him and Lucina had taken of the doomed future. Chrom looked at the operation Robin had planned and he nodded happily.

"They are coming," Lucina laughed, "But they will not expect this. So many Shepherds..." Chrom patted his daughter on the back and waved a hand towards the distant sea.

"There's others that came with me from the future," Lucina explained. "They will be more than willing to offer their blades to our cause."

"We will find more at Valm, if we play our cards right," The prince smirked, before turning to Corrin with a faint smile.

"Thank you, Princess Corrin. You might have just saved us all."

"I-I... Thank you for keeping both of my families from attacking each other."

"You are loved by both, it seems," Chrom assured, turning to his Shepherds with relayed orders. Corrin and Robin stood at the throne room, smiling at the host of Shepherds at their disposal stood at attention.

"Do you trust me?" Robin asked quietly, quivering at the mounting dread that hope couldn't stifle manifested.

"You've led us this far, tactician," Corrin responded, gesturing to her two families swapping plans. "You saved my life, you know. I owe you eternally not just for my own preservation, but the peace you just enforced among both of my families."

"I will devote my everything to keep them safe," Robin promised, "And I pray they will trust me in time."

"I trust you," Corrin said with a slight fluctuation.

"You are wittier than me, Princess... Perhaps you should take charge and I'll just draft tactics and-" Corrin shook her head with a smile.

"My tactics and yours may be varied in efficiency, but you are the tactician. I'm just a princess with a sword and dragon powers."

"So be it. I take it you'll help me when the time comes, righ- Wait. You have dragon powers?"

"Yep."

 _So do I,_ Robin was tempted to say, but he kept his tongue. Suddenly, a crazy idea crossed his mind, and his smirk mirrored that.

"Uh-oh."

"Well... Tell me, Princess Corrin... Can your dragon powers result in the act of sinking ships with some crazy breath or claws or something?"

"S-something like that... Why?"

Robin turned around towards his study, gesturing to the three commanders to carry on.

"Just a hunch. Follow me."


End file.
